Sibling Rivalry
by ThePinnkLady
Summary: AU. Rachel doesn't like to talk about her brother, because Blaine is a little too much like her, and a little to in-love with her best friend. AnderBerry Klaine
1. Phone Call

Rachel loved her best friend. Kurt was probably one of her favorite people on the planet. He was like her, but in a fun way, unlike her twin brother, Blaine. Blaine was too much like her, and there was only enough room for one star, her. Anyway, back to Kurt; Kurt was hurting. Even though almost everyone ignored it, Rachel could see that there was something more wrong than normal, Kurt was struggling. This was why she was currently on her phone, waiting for her stupid brother to answer her call. Even though she hated Blaine, Kurt needed a friend who understood him, so here Rachel was.

"_Hello little sister, to what do I owe the pleasure?"_ Rachel could hear Blaine's saracasm through the phone.

"_First, two minutes doesn't really count, second, I actually need your help with something."_

"_Can't find your gold star stickers? Lost your favorite cat sweater?_

"_No Blaine! Although if you took anything from me I swear…. Now you're getting me off-topic! I actually need your help with something. Remember freshman year?"_

"_Rachel, do you really think I want to talk about that?"_

"_Do you remember how you felt?"_

"_Of course I do Rachel, how the hell does this relate to anything?" _Wow, Rachel thought. Blaine only swears when he's angry.

"_Well, I think my friend is in-trouble. Mentally and physically. Yes, McKinely is bad for all of us but I think it's getting worse for him."_

Blaine sighed, _"And why would that be?"_

"_Because he's gay." _

For a few minutes, Blaine couldn't say anything. What could he say? He had been there before, but the idea of helping someone else may bring all the memories back. There was a reason why he eventually blocked that all out, because he had just really found himself again. At Dalton, he was popular. He was well-loved, and actually becoming his old self again. But what if helping this kid brought everything back? Could Blaine handle it all a second time?

Then again, how nice would it have been to be able to have someone there, moving him forward and being his support? He could only imagine how much trouble this guy could be in, considering Rachel called him. This guy also must be pretty important to Rachel for her to be so considered. But what was in it for her?

"_What's in it for you, Rachel?"_

"_What's in it for me? Do you really think this is about me? For once can't I do something nice for someone else? Can't I just protect someone to make sure nothing happens and I'm not to blind or oblivious to see the signs like…"_

Like before. They both thought it, yet neither of them was willing to say it out loud.

Blaine sighed again, not knowing what to say to his sister once again. Maybe just meeting the guy wouldn't do any harm, he thought. Hopefully, for once he was not so sure.

"_Okay."_

"_Okay, what?"_

"_Okay I'll talk to this guy. Try and arrange a coffee meeting with him, that way it's casual without being painfully obvious."_

"_Thank you thank you thank you, Blaine! You won't regret this!"_

Too late, he thought.

"_Sure, Rachel. Oh, by the way, what's his name?"_

"_Kurt. Kurt Hummel."_

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the start is slow/short but I couldn't help but jump on the AnderBerry bandwagon! There's more to come and I hope you guys enjoy!**

**(Did anyone notice the Finn feeling guilty from not saving Kurt complex that I gave to Rachel for Blaine? Well, now you know. :D)**


	2. Accidental Matchmaking

"_What the hell, Rachel?" _

That's all I heard when I walked past Kurt at his locker and turned around to go the opposite direction.

"_Rachel Berry, you come back here!"_

"_Fine I'm coming!" _I had to practically scream. _"Yes Kurtie dearest?"_

The death glare from Kurt was all I needed to stop smiling.

"_You set up a coffee meeting with some random gay guy so I could talk about my feelings?"_

"_He's not some random gay guy." _I told him, not really wanting to admit it was my brother.

"_What did you do, finding him working at Baby Gap where you shop for your clothes?"_

I took a deep breath to keep my cool. _"No, he's someone I know."_

"_Oh my god it's one of your dads!"_

"_No, it's not Daddy or Dad, thank you very much. He's someone I've know for a while."_

"_How creepy sounding…"_

"_He's my brother okay!"_

Kurt stared at her blankly for a solid minute, not knowing how to respond. Finally, he spoke, _"You have a brother? Why do you never talk about him?"_ He sounded concerned more than anything.

"_It's a long story that I don't want to get into."_ She sighed.

"_I'm going to want to know at least a little bit before I meet this guy, Rachel."_

"_You know how I wasn't here freshman year? And I transferred sophomore year? Well, we went to the same school together, and then, things happened, so we left."_

"_Things?"_

"_It's not really my story to tell."_

"_Well, if I'm going to meet this troubled brother of yours that I've never met before, at least tell me his name."_

"_Blaine. His name is Blaine."_

**A/N: Well, I was literally flooded with story alert's and favorite stories, so thank you, everyone! I know this is short but I wanted to get something out, next chapter they'll finally meet! Yay! **

**Xsilvershadowx: Okay, one way or another, Blaine is gonna sing Teenage Dream, cause it's my favorite Warbler song. Will it be in the same setting or situation? I don't know yet, but the song and Blaine's dapper flirty-ness will still happen. **


End file.
